the love triangle
by edifa
Summary: kisah cinta segitiga, anatara sepasang sahabat yang mencintai orang yang sama


The Love Triangle

Author : Edifa

Genre : drama, romance, friendship, sedikit angst

Cast : baekhyun, chanyeol.

Other cast : do, minseok.

Pair : chanbaek, chansoo(walaupun gak suka)

Warning : yaoi, typo(s), geje, tidak sesuai EYD

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

Terlihat dua mahasiswa yang sedang beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Namja manis dengan eyeliner terlihat sedang kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku yang habis dia baca, begitu pula dengan namja bermata bulat (udah author bilangkan ada 2 namja). Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang memiliki ketinggian yang bisa di bilang melebihi rata-rata menghampiri mereka (lebih tepatnya di depan mereka), namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hati kedua namja tersebut. "baek mau ku bantu?" kata namja tinggi itu pada namja bereyeliner, ya namaa namja bereeliner itu baekhyun, lebih tepatnya byun baekhyun.

Baekhyun pov

Chanyeol menghampiriku (nama namja jangkung itu chanyeol), dia menawariku bantuan, tentu aku mau. "ya yeol boleh, jika kau tidak keberatan." Kataku dan di jawab anggukan olehnya. Kami berbincang sepanjang perjalanan dari taman sampai ke peerpustakaan.

Author pov

Mereka (bakhyun & chanyeol) berbincang sepanjang perjalanan, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka kesal. Ya do lebih tepatnya do kyungsoo namja bermata bulat itu. Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan, baekhyun masih menaruh kembali buku-buku yang dia baca tadi, do yang telah selesai mengembalikan buku menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk memperhatikan baekhyun.

Do pov

Apakah chanyeol menyukai baekhyun, sakit sekali hati ini, jika iya aku harus merebut hati chanyeol, chanyeol harus menyukaiku sepenuhnya. Walaupun merelakan persahabatan kami (baekhyun & do telah bersahabat semenjak SMA). "hai yeol," aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke wajahnya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke baekhyun. "oh, hai soo, kau sedang apa, dan sejak kapan kau di sini?" oh my god dia tidak melihatku bersama baekhyun dari tadi di taman, sakit sekali rasanya "aku bersama baekhyun dari tadi, apakah kau tidak melihatku?" tanyaku sambal tersenyum miris, "oh benarkah? Wah sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu, mungkin karena kau pendek soo, hahahaha" tawa itu yang kusuka darinya, walaupun terlihat idiot, tapi aku menyukainya. Baekhyun menghampiri kami yang sedang tertawa bersama, mengganggu saja.

Author pov

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua namja yang sedang tertawa itu, baekhyun adalah namja manis dan penyayang, dia tidak mengetahui kalau sahabatnya juga menyukai namja yang sama dengannya, karena mereka belum pernah cerita satu sama lain. Baekhyun duduk di samping do lebih tepatnya di depan chanyeol. "baek mau pulang bersama?" chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun sambal menyentuh tangannya. Oh my god jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat, rasanya ingin sekali berlari dan teriak, mungkin sekarang bias di lihat mukanya yang memerah sseperti kepiting rebus. Dan do menatap tajam tangan mereka, "aku pulang bersama do, yeol" mata chanyeol beralih ke do dan tanganna memegang pundak do, "soo bolehkah harri ini baekhyun pulang bersamaku?" pinta chanyeol sambal mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, kali ini do yang ingin berlari dan teriak kapan aku akan pulang bersamamu yeol? " baiklah tapi jangan kau apa-apakan dia…" karena aku tak mau kau melakukannya pada baekhyun tapi aku maunya padaku, lanjutnya dalam hati. Segera mungkin chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk pergi dari perpus.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang di tuju yaitu taman, baekhyun duduk di dekat sungai sambil menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil memeejamkan mata, entah kenapa berdekatan lama-lama dengan chanyeol membuatnya merasa kekurangan oksigen (lebay baekhyun #plak abaikan). Tak lama pipinya merasakan dingin secara perlahan matanya terbuka, ternyata chanyeol menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipinya yang cubby. Refleks baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol dan mereka tertawa bersama hingga tidak terasa matahari sudah berganti menjaddi bulan. Setelah dari taman chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun pulang, sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah yang bias ddi bilang besar baekhyun dan chanyeol turun dari motor chanyeol, hari ini chanyeeol sengaja menggunakan motor fikirnya sih agar lebih dekat dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol dan baekyun saat ini seddang berhadapan, chanyeol memegang pipi bakehyun "jangan tidur malam-malam ya, besok beerangkat pagi aku akan menunjukan sesuatu, jaljayo chagi." Kata chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan mencium kening baekhyun. Baekhyun gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulat chanyeol "i-iya ba-baiklah" jawab baekhyun dan langsung di potong oleh chanyeol "cha masuk", baekhyun masuk dan motor chanyeol meninggalkan halaman rumah baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah ang memerah, dan di sambut oleh mamahnya. "ada apa, anak mamah yang satu ini kok senyum-senyum senddiri?" baekhyun kaget dengan duara mamahnya yang berada di belakangnya, baekhyun berlari memeluk mamahnya yang baru sampai tadi siang dari amerika tentunya dengan ayahnya, "omma kapan sampai? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu, aku kan jadi tidak menjemputmu" baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ternyata mamahnya tiidak mau kalah "hey,hey anak mamah yang manis ini kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan, kenapa baekki senyum-senyum ssendiri, wah sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, namja seperti apa ini (yam amah baekhyun tau kalau anaknya adalah seorang gay) apa masih namja bermarga park itu?" ya mamahnya tau jika baekhyun menyukai chanyeol "iya mamah benar, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih perhatian dan lebih dekat padaku mah, lain kali akan ku kenalkan dia pada mamah", ya aku janji mah lanjut baekhyun dalam hati.

Pemberitahuan sedikit baekhyun adalah putra bungsu dari pengusaha terkaya di amerika, dia memiliki kakak namja bernama byun joongin, orangtuanya bernama byun jongdae dan byun minseok.

Chanyeol anak tunggal dari pemilik SM university, tempat kuliah baekhyun chanyeol dan do.

Ssedangkan do adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan do corp, perusahaan elektronik terbersar di korea.

Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa jurusan manajement, karena ayahnya mau chanyeol meneruskan perusahaannya yang ada di paris. Baekhyun adalah mahasisswa jurusan desainer, sedangkan do adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran.

Lanjut kecerita, sesampanya di rumah lebih tepatnya di kamar chanyeol menelpon sesseorang, mungkin kalian fikir itu baekhyun, salah besar yang chanyeol telpon adalah do. Ya do, "yeoboseo? Ada apa yeol?" Tanya suara dari sebrang sana, do sangat senang chanyeol menelponnya, dia berharap chanyeol akan mengucapkan jaljayo atau mungkin menembaknya. Tapi….."aku ingin bertanya, apakah baekhyun akan menerimaku besok?" hancur sudah hati do, "memangnya kau akan menembaknya besok?" do memastikan yang dia fikirkan, "ya begitulah, aku akan memberikan kejutan besok di kampus" waw, itu impian do di temak pagi-pagi di kampus, "mungkin dia akan menyukainya dan menerimamu yeol" do berbicara sambil tersenyum sinis, dia memiliki rencana untuk menyakiti hati baekhyun dan mengambil chanyeol dari baekhyun.

Paginya baekhyun berangkat sendiri karena saat dia ke rumah do, ternyata do sudah berangkat duluan, sesampainya di kampus baekhyun pergi ketaman, karena itu kebiasaan baekhyun dan do kalau belum ada jam pelajaraan, baekhyun berffikir mungkin akan menemukan do di sana, dan menanyakan kenapa do berangkat duluan.

Baekhyun pov

Sesampainya ku di kampus, aku langung berlari ke taman sambil memakan chiki favorit ku, aku di terkejut dengan balon-balon yang bertuliskan sarangheo maukah kau menjadi pacarku, dan lebih terkejut lagi aku melihat sahabatku dan orang yang aku suka berciuman di depan mataku. Refleks aku berkata lirih "chanyeol, kenapa kau lakukan ini?". Aku berlari dan terus berlari sambil menangis, sakit hati ini rasanya, aku tik tahu ternyata chanyeol menyukai do, jika aku tahu dari awal mereka saling menyukai aku akan menjauh dari chanyeol dan membiarkan mereka bahagia, apakah aku harus pergi dari dunia ini untuk menjauhi chanyeol, karena aku tidak akan bisa melupakan chanyeol, ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana, bagaimana meluapakan chanyeol tuhan.

Chanyeol pov

#Flash back

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berada di kampus, tidak pernah aku sepagi ini bangun, mungkin karena ingin menyatakan cintaku pada baekhyun. Setelah persiapan selesai aku berdiri sambil meregangkan otot-ototku, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menutup mataku dari tinggi badannya ini pasti baekhyun, "baek, kau kah ini?" "ya" dia menjawab, mungkin suaranya agak berbeda, tapi aku posting saja (positv thingking) dan tiba-tiba baekhyun menciumku, bukan di pipi, bukan di kenit tapi di bibir, oh my god ini yang akum au dari baekki ku, tapi rasanya tidak semanis saat aku mencuri cciuman pertamanya saat duduk di bangku SMA, yah sudah tak apalah, itu tandanya baeekhyun menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya.

#end flash back

"chanyeol, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" suara itu, bukankah itu ssuara baekkiku, lalu yang sedang berciuman denganku ini siapa? Refleks aku mendorong orang yang berciuman denganku, dan ternyata dia do, sahabat baekhyun. "apa yang kau lakukan soo, kenapa kau malah menciumku, dan berpura-pura sebagai baekhyun?" "karena aku menyukaimu yeol, dan aku tidak mau kau dimiliki orang lain selain aku" itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah mencciumku, tidak ada kata maaf sekalipun. "kau egois soo, kau tahu kan aku menyukai baekhyun, tapi kau kenapa memaksakan kemauan mu sendiri soo?" aku berlari mengejar baekhyun sambil memanggil namanya, tapi dia tetap tidak menunggu, baek kau salah paham, aku mencintaimu baek. Aku kehilangan jejaknya, aku langsung pergi mengendarai mobilku kerumah baekhyun, karena hanya itu tujuan akhir baekhyun, ya aku membawa mobil karena aku membawa surprise untuknya, aku membawakan anak kucing lengkap dengan rumah dan peralatan perawatannya untuk baekhyun, karena baekhyun sangat suka kucing.

Author pov

Baekhyun pulang dengan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesampainya di rumah dia masuk dengan menangis, sontak sang omma kaget ddengan anaknya padahal baru keemaren dia senyum senyum kok sekarang sudah meenangis sesegukakn "ada apa baeekki ya, kenapa kau menangis?" "tak apa omma, jika ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku sedang tidak mau di ganggu meskipun itu do mah" baekhyun berbicara sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Tak lama baekhyun masuk ke kamar, seorang maid menghampiri minseok yang sedang duduk santai di taman belakang "nyonya, ada seorang pemuda mencari tuan muda baekhyun, tapi tuan muda baekhyun tidak menjawab saat saya ketuk pintu kamarnya" kata maid itu "baiklah, biar aku saja yang menemuinya, karena anakku tidak mau bertemu siapa-siapa dulu sekarang" "baiklah nyonya".

Tak lama chanyeeol yang ssedang duduk gelisah di ruang tamu berdiri karena elihat wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan ternyata adalah ibu baekhyun, "anyonghaseo, park chanyeol imida, apakah baekhyun ada?"

Minseok pov

"anyonghaseo, park chanyeol imida, apakah baekhyun ada?" pemuda tampan itu bangki dari duduknya yang kelihatan gelisah, oh jadi dia yang mencuri ciuman pertama anakku dan yang di cintai anakku, tampan juga, aku setuju jika mereka benar benar saling mencintai, tapi tunggu apakah anakku menangis karenanya, "dia ada di kamar, tapi tidak mau di ganggu, ada keperluan apa tuan park chanyeol ke sini?" kata ku bingung, melihatnya gelisah "chanyeol saja nyonya, aku ingin menjelaskan kessalah pahaman yang baekhyun lihat" binggo benar kan, baekki ku menangis karenanya, itu membuatku cuku marah, dengan nada kesal aku berkata padanya "oh, jadi kau yang membuat putra bungsuku menangsi sesegukkan, pergi kau aku tak mau anakku menyukai laki-laki yang membuatnya saakit hati"

Chanyeol pov

"oh, jadi kau yang membuat putra bungsuku menangsi sesegukkan, pergi kau aku tak mau anakku menyukai laki-laki yang membuatnya saakit hati" mamahnya berkata dengan nada tinggi, ternyata benar baekhyun menyukaiku juga, aku merasa senang dan merasa sedih pula telah membuat orang yang aku sayang menangis. "tapi, aku ingin menjelaskannya, karena baekhyun hanya salah paham" kataku sambil menangis (hah nangis, cengeng #plak) "sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan."

Author pov

Chanyeol pergi dari rumah baekhyun dengan langkah yang gontai, ddia tidak melihat bahwa dari dalam rumah, lebih tepatnya lantai dua dan lebih tepatnya jenddela kamar baekhyun, baekhyun memperhatikannya keluar dari rumah dengan lemas.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan mereka tidak sebaaik dulu, sebenarnya hubungan baekhyun dengan do dan chanyeol, kalo do dengan chanyeol terasa aneh, karena do selalu mendekati chanyeol kapanpun dan di manapun, apa lagi saat ada baekhyun di sana, pasti do selalu membuat baekhyun panas dengan sikapnya.

Semakain lama, do semakin kurang nyaman denagn hubungan mereka ssekarang, yang biasanya mereka (baekhyun&do) bercanda tertawa, sekarang itu semua tida ada lagi.

Do pov

Sudah cukup, aku harus mengakhiri ini semua, aku sadar aku egois, sekarang kita semua sudah dewasa, aku akan membiarkan dua manusia itu menjalankan hidup yang bahagia tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Aku melihat baekhyun yang akan menyebrang di sebrang jalan, dan aku melihat chanyeol yang diam-diam memperhatikan baekhyun dari sebelahku. Aku melambaikan tanganku kea rah baekhyun, baekhyn dan chanyeol kaget melihatku seperti itu, mungkin mereka berfikir apa lagi yang akan di lakukan rang jahat sepertiku ini. Aku berlari menyebrang tampa melihat kanan dan kiri, dan ternyata baekhyun dan chanyeol berteriak dari kejauhan,"do, awassss ada truk dooooooo"

Baekhyun pov

Do melambai kearahku? Apa kali ini do ingin membuat aku cemburu lagi, ya tuhan. Do berlari ke arahku, tapi tunggu lampu penyebrangannya belum hijau do, aku dan chanyeol berteriak bersamaan (ciyeee #abaikan) ,"do, awassss ada truk dooooooo".

Author pov

Tubuh do terpental beberapa meter karena truk yang menabraknya cukup kencang, truk itu berhenti ingin bertanggung jawab karena dia yakin tidak adakn di masukkan ke kantor polisi karena dia tidak salah (iyalah donya yang salah nyebrang gak liat-liat).

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berlari kearah do yang sedang terkapar penuh darah, "do bertahanlah kau akan baik-baik saja, do bertahan untukku" kata baekhyun sambil menangis, ya dia menangis karena do sahabatnya, sseburuk apapun do mereka pernah menjalani suka duka bersama. "soo bertahan soo, kami akan membawamu kerumah sakit.." belum ssempt chanyeol bangun dan meminta peertolongan, do langsung memegang tangan chanyeol dan tangan baekhyun yang sedang memangku kepalanya, "aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia, aku salah telah memisahkan dua hati yang saling mencintai, maafkan aku sselama ini berbuat egois, maaf baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang buta karena cinta ini baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang merelakan persahabatnnya yang berharga demi cinta, maaf baek. Bahagialah kalian, aku mohon kalian harus bahagia." Kata do dengan sangat sulit lalu menutup matanya "bertahan lah do, bertahan"

Baekhyun pov

Do memegang tanganku dan tangan chanyeol dan berkata "aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia, aku salah telah memisahkan dua hati yang saling mencintai, maafkan aku sselama ini berbuat egois, maaf baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang buta karena cinta ini baek, maafkan sahabatmu yang merelakan persahabatnnya yang berharga demi cinta, maaf baek. Bahagialah kalian, aku mohon kalian harus bahagia." Aku tidak kuat mendengat do berkata begitu, itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan hatiku do, kau malah membuatku semakin cemas. Setelah berkata begitu do menutup matanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, do tidak bisa terselamatkan, jujur saja aku menyalahkan dirriku, do meninggal karena ingin menghampiriku. Dan kata-kata do yang taddi adalah kata-kata terakhirnya, ya tuhan aku kehilangan sahabatku.

Author pov

Setelah pemakaman selesai orang tua baekhyun dan orang tua do telah pergi meninggalkan baeekhyun sendiri di sana, mereka paham bagaimana kehilangannya baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana, dia menyalahkan dirinya ssendiri.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar merangkul bahunya, ternyata itu adalah tangan chanyeol. "baek tenanglah, ikhlaskan lah kyungsoo baek, dia sudah tenang, ayo kita pergi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri baek. Kau tidak salah" "kau bilang aku tidaak salah, aku yang menyebabkannya tertabrak truk yeol, aku pembunuh yeol" itu adalah kata-kata pertama baeekhyun padanya, setelah kejadiaan dulu, chanyeol selalu menyapa dan berusaha menjelasskannya tapi baekhyun selalu menghindar.

Setelah 1bulan kepergian do, kini baekhyun dan chanyeol telah lulus dari SM university. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di taman, ya chanyeol masih memelihara kucing yang tadinya untuk baekhyun, chanyeol setiap pagi membawa kucing itu bermain ke taman, dan hari ini eentah kenapa baekhyun ingin lari pagi ke taman, ya ini hari terakhir baekhyun di korea, dia akan melanjurkan cita-citanya sebagai desainer. Dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan chanyeol, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kafe terdekat, itu adalah perbincangan pertama mereka setelah terakhir di pemakaman do.

Chanyeol pov

"jadi sampai sekarang kau masih menyukai strawberry baek,?" kataku basa basi "ya begitulah, ini kucing milikmu, dia lucu sekali" ucapnya sambali menggendong kucingku, "ya itu kucingku" sekarang, sebelumnya itu untukmu baek lanjutku dalam hati. "baek" panggilku dank au langsung menoleh ke arahku yang berada di depanmu, mengalihkan pandanganmu yang sebelumnya kea rah kucing itu "umm" hanya itu jawabanmu "maukah kau menerimaku baek, aku selalu menunggumu baek, aku sangat menyayangimu, kejadan dulu itu hanya kesalahpahaman baek, aku sangat….." belum selesai aku berkata kau langsung memotong perkataanku, tapi mengalihkan matamu kea rah kaca di sebelah kita "yeol, jujur aku sangat menyayangimu sampai sekarang, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan do yeol, aku baru mengetahui dari omma do yeol kalo do menyukaimu, sama sepertiku yeol, jadi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa meneriamu yeol, mian, kau mengerti kan?" jujur saat ini aku ingin teriak, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku sangat menccintai baekkiku, tapi ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia sudah berkata A maka tidah akan bisa berganti menjadi B, dia sangat berteguh pendirian itu yang kusuka darinya. "baiklah baek, tapi maukah kau menerima kucing itu baeek, itu adalah hadiah untukmu dulu baek" kau menjawab dengan mata berbinar, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kucing itu baek "benarkah, akum au, sangat mau. Oh ya yeol maukah kau menemaniku seharian ini? Ku mohon yeol" tanpa kau mohon pun aku mau baek aku mau "ya baek akum au, kita mau kemana?"

Author pov

Chanyeol sudah di depan rumah baekhyun dengan motornya, baekhyun keluar dari rumah dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun langsung naik ke motor chanyeol. "ayo yeol kita ke makam do" aku kaget dengan kata-katanya, tapi mau apalagi ya sudah, chhanyeol langsung melajukan motornya ke makam do, sesampainya di makam do baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk menunggu di luar area pemakaman, karena ada yang ingin baekhyun katakana pada do, pribadi, dan chanyeol menurut.

Baekhyun pov

Aku menunggu hingga chanyeol benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi "do, kau tahu aku memiliki cita-ccita sebagai desainer, dan sekarang cita-citaku tercapai do, aku besok akan meninggalkan korea, semoga kepergianku ke paris akan mengurangi kesedihanku kelahilanganmu ya, aku sangat menyesal do, aku merasa seperti pembunuh, maafkan aku do, entah kapan aku akan kembali ke korea. Aku berharap kau bahagia di sana" tiba-tiba ada suara angina dan samar-samar terdengar suara do "baek kau tidak salah, berbahagialah baek, maka aku akan bahagia". Setelah itu baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari kea rah chanyeol yang menunggunya.

"yeol temani aku ke taman hiburan yuk" chanyeol langsung menggendong badanku menaiki motornya "baiklah tuan putri, kita berangkat".

Author pov

Mereka bersenang-senang seharian ini, dan chanyeol tidak tahu kalau besok baekhyun pergi ke paris, mereka bersenang-senang hingga malam hari. Dan malam itu pun terjadi lagi saat chanyeol memegang pipi baekhyun dan mencium kening baekhyun, oh my god ingin rasanya baekhyun menangis dan bilang kalu ini adalah malam terakhirnya meliahat chanyeol, dan benar saja baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk chanyeol, chanyeol bingung dengan respon baekhyun sehabis dia cium "baek, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa baek?" baeekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, dan chanyeol hanya membiarkan posisinya seperti itu, chanyeol berfikir baekhyun hanya rindu pada do.

Besoknya chanyeol ke rumah baekhyun, dan ternyata baekhyun sudah pergi dari pagi. Dia hanya di titipi surat berwarna ungu, warnah kesukaan baekhyun. Yang bertuliskan **yeol, mungkin saat kau baca surat ini, aku telah di pesawat atau mungkin telah sampai, yeol aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku hanya beerharap jika kita memang berjodoh entah itu kapan kita akan di pertemukan lagi yeol, tapi dengan keadaan yang baik ya yeol. Sampai bertemu lagi yeol, aku mencintaimu. Tertanda baekhyun. **Aku juga mencintaimu baek, semoga kita akan bertemu cepat baek. Kata chanyeol setelah membaca surat baekhyun.

2 tahun kemudian

Chanyeol saat ini telah menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di paris, dan hubungannya dengan baekhyun, mereka lepas kontak, baekhyun mengganti nomornya, dan tidak menggunakan e-mailnya yang dulu, jadi chanyeol bingung mau menghubunginya bagaimana lagi.

Hari ini chanyeol sedang duduk di ruangannya dengan santai sambil menyiapkan data-data yang akan di gunakannya untuk bertemu client penting, sangat penting hingga chanyeol harus menata rapi pakaiannya, ya dia di minta yahnya untuk mencari desainer untuk bajunya saat bertemu clientnya nanti.

Ternyata chanyeol meminta asistenya untuk mencarikan desainer karena chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan chanyeol, tapi saat ini chanyeol sedang di kamar mandi yang berada di ruangannya. Orang itu terlihat bingung memasuki ruangan itu.

Chanyeol pov

Sepertinya ada suara orang di ruanganku, aku keluar sambil mengeringkan wajahku denagn handuk yang aku pegang, setelah selesai aku melihatnya. Dari belakang, tubuhnya mungil, bentuk badannya bagus untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi, inikah desainer terkenal mahal di paris, gayanya simple, tapi modis, aku suka. Tunggu chanyeol kau tidak boleh menyukai namja lain selain baekhyun yeol, dan kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat saat ini, mengapa dia melihat foto-fotoku bersama baekhyun satu-persatu. Dia berbalik ke arahku. Aku tidak melihat jelas wajahnya karena dia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi.

Author pov

"oh hay, tuan park. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa desainer itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tidak sopan, ya tidak sopan karena dia tidak melepas topinya saat membungkuk. "apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu. Dia langsung menjawb dengan nada kesal sambil membuka kaca mata dan melepas topinya "beraninya ya kau memasang foto orang tanpa sepertujuan orangnya, hay park canyeol." Dia berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chanyeol pov

Apa-apaan orang ini, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi suara itu aku mengenalnya. "beraninya ya kau memasang foto orang tanpa sepertujuan orangnya, hay park canyeol." Baekhyun, benarkah ini baekhyunku. "baek, benarkah ini kau?" wajahnya berubah kesal "memangnya seberapa banyak wajah yang mirip denganku? Apakah aku berubah?" katanya sambil pergi menuju cermin besar yang ada ddi ruanganku untuk melihat tubuhnya. Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang "baek aku benar-benar merindukanmu, bogoshipo baek" aku tak menghiraukan kalu aku sekarang menangis, biarkan saja aku keluarkan semua kerinduanku padanya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil melihatu seperti ini, dan menjawab "ne, nado bogoshipo yeol, kau sudah sukses sekarang? Mana istrimu aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" itu yang keluar dari bibirmu, istri kau gila baek, aku hanya menunggumu. "ini istriku sedang ku peluk baek, kau bisa melihatnya di cermin." Kau hanya tertawa sambil mencupit tanganku yang sedang mendekapmu. Tak lama jarak di antara kami semakin menipis, karena aku yang mempertipis jarak itu, dan akhirnya bibirmu dan bibirku bertemu.

Author pov

Setelah kejadian itu, baekhyun dan chanyeol kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalani hubungan dengan baik, ya walupun ada masalah-masalah kecil. Tapi mereka tetap bahagia.

Dan sekarang tepat tanggal 18 December mereka mengikat janji suci di depan keluarga dan teman-teman. "do terimakasih telah memberikan chanyeol untukku, aku sangat menyayanginya, ah tidak aku ssangat mencintainya, terimakasih untuk omma chanyeol, karena telah melahirkan pangeran yang sangat tampan dan sabar menghadapiku, terimakasih semua." kata baekhyun dalam hati. "soo aku akan menjaga sahabatmu ini dengam segenap jiwaku, aku akan membahagiakannya, aku berjanji. Terimakasih untuk byun minseok omma baekki, karena telah melahirkan malaikat secantik dan sebaik dia, terimakasih semua." Kata chanyeol dalam hati.

Hari ini baekhyun dan chanyeol telah berada di korea untuk liburan dan mengenang kembali kisah-kisah dulu, tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah makam do, "do aku sekarang telah menikah dengan chanyeol, aku harap kau bahagia yan do" kata baekhyun, di lanjut oleh chanyeol, "tentu do bahagia baek, karena telah menyatukan kita, soo saat ini kami adalah aniv ke 3 tahun, aku harap kau mendengarnya ya soo, bahwa kami menyayangimu"

Setelah itu mereka pergi dan menjelajahi tempat-tempat kenangan mereka dahulu.

…FIN…..

Oke happy ending atau sad ending nih, aku juga gak paham heheheh, semoga reader semua suka ya, aku juga author baru, jadi maaf kalo jelek, maaf maaf. Di tunggu reviewnya.


End file.
